dragonagefandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Ривейн
} |Название = Ривейн |Геральдика = Rivain_heraldry.png |Изображение = 270px-Rivain.jpg |Тип = Монархия |Местонахождение = Северный Тедас |Столица = Дарсмуд |Жители = Люди}} Ривейн (англ. Rivain) — человеческое государство, расположенное на полуострове в океане Боэрик. Ривейни thumb|283px|Признаки богатства и изобилия есть даже в самых маленьких портах побережья Ривейна.thumb|283px|Церковь, кунари, пираты, провидицы... — невзирая на различия, население Ривейна сосуществует довольно мирно.Жители Ривейна происходят от жителей северных островов океана БоэрикДевид Гейдер: «Оnce you get into the Boeric Ocean you're looking at mostly small island chains. There are outposts of several nations there, but also Qunari... not to mention angry natives (this is where the Rivaini hail from, racially speaking) who don't like southern lands getting colonial inclinations». BSN, http://social.bioware.com/forum/1/topic/371/index/14277299/4#14299135 . Цвет кожи ривейни колеблется от смуглого до практически чёрногоДевид Гейдер: «There are indeed black people in Thedas – the Rivaini have skin tones ranging from dark tan to ebony». BSN, http://social.bioware.com/forum/1/topic/141/index/4439470#4453081. Особенности культуры Ривейн не похож ни на одно другое государство в Тедасе. В нём культура кун сталкивается с племенными верованиями, а Церковь вынуждена бороться за влияние. Границы страны практически полностью проходят по воде и лишь в северо-западной части пролегают по перешейку, соединяющему её с Антивой. Для этих двух стран общим является разве что живописный залив Риалто. Пусть в ривейни привыкли видеть чужаков, их дух силён, и нет в Тедасе ничего, что бы их сломило. Влияние кун В Ривейне расположено единственное мирное поселение кунари на континенте — Конт-аар. Влияние кун в форме учения, не требующего строгого подчинения, распространено по всему Ривейну, но чем дальше на север, ближе к Контр-аару, тем оно сильнее. Возможно, причина этого в некотором сходстве между кун и традиционными верованиями. Эмиссары-кунари часто встречаются в ривейнских поселениях: они распространяют своё учение среди местных жителей, проповедуя его в специально отведённых для этого храмах. Они сторонятся знати, и потому им не мешают проводить проповеди. К тому же это легче, чем пытаться прогнать их силойDragon Age: Те, кто говорит, часть 2. Культ Создателя «Песнь Света никогда по-настоящему не достигала ушей этих людей», — так писал церковный учёный Фердинанд Дженитиви о Ривейне. — «Сопротивление Песне уходит корнями глубоко в историю, во времена, предшествовавшие войнам с кунари. Ривейни отказываются расставаться со своими провидицами — мудрыми женщинами, которые на самом деле являются магами-самоучками, общающимися с духами и практически позволяющими сделать себя одержимыми. Церковный запрет на подобные магические практики нарушается местными тысячелетними традициями». Традиции Ривейни в эру Церкви Ривейни могут проследить свои корни до предков, исповедовавших пантеизм, и многие до сих пор верят, что их бог и вселенная — это единая сущность. Традиционно в Ривейне царит матриархат, и большая часть нации до сих пор убеждена, что женщина лучше подходит на правящую должность. Все решения, касающиеся благосостояния большинства общин ривейни, принимаются исключительно старшими женщинами. Самых пожилых из них называют провидицами, они могут свободно использовать магию. На положение в обществе указывают татуировки и пирсинг. Замысловатые и необычные украшения свидетельствует о богатстве и знатности ривейни. Относительное одобрение государством магии, по крайней мере, в районах, населённых ривейни, чтящими традиции, привело к странному взаимодействию между Церковью и Кругом Магов. Круги Ривейна, при поддержке андрастианской знати, работают в основном так же, как и везде. Однако они терпимы и сотрудничают с народными провидицами, позволяя мудрым женщинам иметь учеников и сохранять свободу до тех пор, пока они помогают храмовникам страны, когда это требуется. Нигде в Ривейне влияние Церкви не имеет такой силы, как в Дарсмуде, его столице. Королевская семья Ривейна исповедует учение Церкви, когда это необходимо, но вместе с тем она довольно прогрессивна в своих верованиях. Государство, сотканное из различных культур, сохраняет единство, достигаемое путем соглашений и компромиссов. Сейчас Ривейн — торговый центр; эта страна торгует даже с кунари. Там, где развито судоходство, неминуемо процветает пиратство и контрабанда, и иногда грань между торговцем и контрабандистом очень и очень размыта. Тем не менее, вполне вероятно, что времена подобного мирного сосуществования подошли к концу. Война между магами и храмовниками привела к тому, что Искатели обратили внимание на порядки, царящие в Круге Дарсмуда, что вылилось в применение Права Уничтожения. Имена Простолюдины могут не иметь фамилии вообще или называться в честь своего занятия или по месту рождения. *'Женские: 'Кармен, Даниэла, Изабела, Лучия, Нина. *'Мужские: 'Алано, Амадор, Лало, Филип, Гил. Власть Хоть официально страной правит королева, отдельные общины управляются провидицами, пожилыми и мудрыми женщинами. Дважды в год они съезжаются в Дарсмуд на Общий Собор, который включает в себя участие в совете, заключение торговых соглашений и публичное выражение преданности королеве. Сделки, заключённые во время Общего Сбора, считаются особенно благоприятными. Однако некоторые горячие головы в это время пытаются разжечь старые распри, до того, как провидицы утвердят имеющие здесь обязательную силу ограниченияDragon Age: Мир Тедаса, Из дневника Бескоруса из Вирантиума, 9:32 Дракона. Экономика Несмотря на то, что экономика Ривейна основана на обращении денежных средств, сами ривейни обычно не стремятся к накоплению личного богатства, большее придавая значение общему благосостоянию. Общины поддерживают друг друга: если у одной выдаётся плохой год, другие отправляют ей запасы и рабочую силу, чтобы убедиться, что жители не пострадают. Географическое положение и слабая власть Церкви за пределами Дарсмуда сделали Ривейн любимым пристанищем для пиратов и тех, кто желает обойти законы Церкви, распространённые в остальных государствах людей. Галерея Ривейн(пристань).jpg Деревня в Ривейне.jpg|Деревня в Ривейне QuninRivain.png|Храм, где эмиссар кунари проповедует кун. География 22px' Дарсмуд' (Dairsmuid) — столица страны. 22px' Айсли' (Ayesleigh) — город известен тем, что в битве под ним был убит Архидемон Андорал, а также именно в Айсли родилась Аша Кампана, ставшая впоследствии королевой Антивы. 22px' Афсаана' (Afsaana) 22px' Конт-арр' (Kont-arr) — мирное поселение кунари. (Llomerryn) — пиратский порт на острове к югу от Ривейна. 22px Сиир '(''Seere) Важные даты *-203 Древней Эры''' — ривейни принимают участие в битве на Безмолвных Равнинах, положившей конец Первому Мору. *'''-145 — -75 Древней Эры (1050–1120 ИТ)По другим источникам, данные события произошли на 25 лет позже. — Ривейн делает попытку выйти из состава Империи. К нему приходят на помощь города Вольной Марки. Тевинтер пытается подавить восстание, однако после нескольких проигранных боев, самым крупным из которых стало поражение в битве под Темерином в -87 Древней (1117 ИТ), Империя отказывается от претензий на востокPrima Official Game Guide: DAO Collector's Edition.. *-26 Древней Эры(1126 ИТ)По другим источникам, данные события произошли на 25 лет позже. — основано Королевство Ривейн. *'''5:12 Священного Века — начинается Четвёртый Мор. Порождения тьмы заполняют Ривейн, Антиву и Вольную Марку. *'5:24 Священного Века' — конец Четвёртому Мору положен во время битвы при Айсли. Ривейн освобождён от порождений тьмы. *'6:32 — 6:42 Века Стали' — Ривейн завоёвывается кунариPrima Official Game Guide: DAO Collector's Edition.. *'7:25 — 7:84 Века Бурь' — континент освобождён от кунари в ходе нескольких Священных походов. Тем не менее, жертвы среди мирного населения (в основном тех, кто принял кун) столь высоки, что численность ривейни значительно сокращаетсяPrima Official Game Guide: DAO Collector's Edition.. *'7:84 Века Бурь' — в Лломерине происходит встреча кунари с посланниками всех стран Тедаса, кроме Тевинтера. Подписаны Лломеринские Соглашения — мирный договор с кунари. Однако в последующие годы происходит несколько кровавых столкновений между ривейни, обращёнными в кун, и силами Церкви, а также ривейнскими националистами. Не в силах вернуть новообращённых к андрастианству, их безжалостно предают огню и мечу и погребают в огромных общих могилахКодекс: Лломерринские соглашения . *'9:40 Века Дракона' — к Кругу Магов Дарсмунда применено Право Уничтожения. Знаменитости — «Королева-мать Тедаса». — спутница Хоука и возможный любовный интерес; пират. Интересные факты *Известно по крайней мере два дворянских титула ривейни: гана (Аша, Королева-Мать Тедаса, была ганой Айсли) и ана-ин (Сабол, торговый партнёр Бескоруса из Вирантиума)Dragon Age: Мир Тедаса, Из дневника Бескоруса из Вирантиума, 9:32 Дракона. Тем не менее, доподлинно неизвестно, что означают эти титулы. * По заявлению Гейдера, рядом с Лломерином есть постоянное поселение долийцевДевид Гейдер: «A few are quite benevolent and live in peace with nearby humans – the Rivaini city of Llomerryn is known to have a semi-permanent Dalish encampment on its outskirts, and trade with the elves for their crafts is encouraged».. * Ривейн сильно напоминает средневековую Испанию, особенно во времена её завоевания арабами (возможно, прототип последних — кунари). Некоторые усматривают параллели с Иберами и религиозной ситуацией в их обществе до времён Реконкисты. Внешность героев-ривейни, а именно их смуглая кожа, также отсылает нас к Испании. *Кроме того, люди Ривейна имеют схожесть с реальными народами, населяющими Италию, Грецию, Ливан, Израиль. *Поклонение жрецам отсылает нас к религии вуду. В Ривейне пирсинг указывает на положение в обществе; такая традиция есть у некоторых африканских племён. *В основу имен ривейни положены испанские имена. Смотрите также Источники en:Rivain Категория:Страны Категория:Мир